


Appreciation

by masulevin



Series: Vic & Chloe Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Pathfinder Ryder, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Chloe Ryder is almost ready to join her brother on the Pathfinder team, but she has to spend time training first. After Harry catches the tail end of one of these training sessions and sees what she's capable of, he needs to show her exactly how proud he is of her.





	1. Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are prompting Harry into a voyeurism kink.

The training ring set up on the Nexus, apparently modeled after one Vic saw on Aya, is undoubtedly Chloe’s favorite place other than her bed. She spends as much time in it as she can, leaving only when she becomes exhausted from running and leaping and shooting at the holographic kett or at Vic and his friends. She’s  _ so close  _ to being strong enough to leave the space station that she practically taste the fresh air.

She even spends her evenings there, sometimes, when Harry is working later to give one of the other doctors time to spend with their own loved ones, wearing herself out so that she can fall asleep when she makes it back to her cold bed. The straining in her muscles is a welcome distraction from the attachment she feels to Harry that’s been growing exponentially ever since he finally admitted his own feelings for her.

It’s also hard to think about anything else when she’s focusing so wholly on avoiding kett and getting a higher score than Sajax, the only person who was able to convince to join her this time.

They’re technically on a team against the waves of enemies, but they’re keeping score separately to compare after the fifth wave. Right now, Chloe  _ thinks  _ she’s winning, but it’s hard to keep up with two running tallies of numbers in her head. They’re playing on high difficulty, the most like real combat according to Sajax, and she’s only had a few minutes to rest since the beginning forty minutes ago.

Between waves, she tucks her pistol back into its holster under her arm and leans down to put her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Sajax saunters up from her hiding place farther down the court, her heavily-modded Avenger cradled in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Ready to surrender?” she asks, amusement clear in her tone and in the sarcastic wiggle of her mandibles. 

Chloe gazes up at her and sucks in one more deep breath before standing upright and putting one hand on her hip as she fixes her face into a glare at her new friend. “Never,” she says, voice haughty, and Sajax chuckles just the way she wanted her to. 

The buzzer signaling the start of the next round goes off, and Chloe twists around to look at the source of it out of instinct. She can see the waiting area clearly through clear panels and her eyes light on Harry’s form. He’s watching her with an inscrutable expression, his hands tucked in his pockets. He must be on a break from the medbay, and if she had more than five seconds, she’d run out and offer him a kiss.

As it is, she waves at him before pulling her pistol out and ducking back behind cover. This final wave of kett is going to culminate in an Ascendant or something like it, and the fight takes all of Chloe’s focus as she jumps and dodges, charging in and out of the enemies to fire from short range. Unlike a real battle, biotic kills don’t count toward the computer-generated total.

Despite their rivalry, Sajax and Chloe work together to take down the Ascendant when it appears, drawing its attention to one of them while the other fires at the orb powering its shield before switching roles. It finally disappears with a well-timed shot from Sajax, and the buzzer sounds once more to signal the end of the game.

Sajax pops up from behind one of the temporary barriers and points to the scoreboard with delight. Instead of displaying a countdown to the end of the round or the beginning of the next, it displays their kill counts, the numbers synced to the frequencies attached to the infrared signals emitted instead of ammunition that can cause actual harm.

“I beat you again!” Sajax sounds smug and she looks pleased with herself, despite the fact that she only out-shot Chloe by eleven kills.

Chloe tucks her pistol into its holster and then wipes at the sweat threatening to drip from the tip of her nose. She’s breathing harder than she’d like, but at least she made it through the whole game to the end without cramping or starting to shake, even using her biotics to move herself around the field.

She and Sajax meet at the midpoint of the arena, near the entrance, and she lightly punches Sajax’s arm. “I’ll get you next time, Lieutenant,” she says, voice still a little breathy but otherwise light-hearted.

Sajax shakes her head and laughs, inclining her head to indicate Chloe should walk up the stairs to the main level of the arena ahead of her. Once they’re through the doors and in the relatively private space of the stairs, she says, “You really are doing much better. I think you’ll be cleared to rejoin the Pathfinder team in just a couple weeks.”

Chloe can’t hide her wide grin. “Really?”

“Kandros is pleased with your progress,” Sajax confirms, waiting patiently as the automatic door registers their omnitool IDs and slides open for them. Harry is still there, hands in his pocket, leaning against the window to watch the door. Sajax nods at him in greeting before nudging Chloe with her elbow. “See you.”

“Oh, bye!” Chloe glances over her shoulder with the ghost of a frown until she sees that Sajax isn’t upset with her, just in a hurry to give her a little privacy. Harry watches her with arched brows but waits until Sajax is gone and Chloe is a little closer before speaking.

“Hey,” he says, reaching out as soon as she’s close enough. He grabs her waist and tugs until her hips are pressed against his. 

She blinks once and then a grin grows on her face as she rests her hands on his chest. “Hey yourself. Miss me today?”

There’s a strange expression on his face, an intensity she’s not used to seeing. If he wasn’t currently sliding his fingers under the thin material of her Initiative-issued shirt, she’d be concerned something’s wrong.

“I always miss you,” he says. His voice is low and raspy and it makes her shiver, the lingering adrenaline from her fight with Sajax transforming into energy of a different kind. He leans in for a kiss, and she accepts it with her fingers sliding into his hair. He slides his hands farther up her back, pressing flat over her spine as he bends into her space, and shifts so that one of his thighs slips between hers.

She moans into his mouth, opening to his tongue as she clings to his shoulders. He groans in response and breaks their kiss to press his lips to her throat. She tilts her head back and lets him kiss her heated skin, eyes squeezed shut and lower lip caught between her teeth.

His teeth sink into the flesh of her shoulder without warning, and she digs her fingernails into his skin. “Harry! What are you doing?” She sounds more breathless than angry, so he takes his time kissing her before answering. 

“I love watching you train,” he finally says, murmuring the words into the underside of her jaw. His hands slide down her back to her hips to press her tighter against his thigh. “You’re stronger than you look.” Chloe’s laugh is choked off by a moan as he pulls her earlobe between his teeth. “It’s fucking sexy.”

She shivers and grinds harder against him, little waves of pleasure washing over her as their movements put pressure on her clit through her underwear and workout pants.”Are you always watching me?”

“I guess I just love to be a fly on the wall,” he says, leaning back a bit to kiss her once more while his hands start to inch below the waistband of her pants to cup her ass without fabric in the way. 

She reaches behind her and grabs his wrists. “Want to take this to the apartment?”

He glances over her shoulder at the door to the training room. When their eyes meet again, his are sparking with mischief. “We’re alone now…”

Chloe feels lightheaded as his suggestion sinks in, and she doesn’t protest when he takes one of her hands in his and places it on his hardening cock. She squeezes reflexively, a thrill going through her when his eyes drop closed as he moans. She slides her free hand up his arm to the back of his head, pulling his mouth back to hers, her hips resuming the tight rocking motion against the muscle of his thigh.

Someone could walk in at any moment, despite Harry’s assurances that no one else is due in the training arena, and the idea makes her wetter than it should. She slides her tongue along his lower lip and then into his mouth to play against his, still stroking him with one hand as he finally gets his fingers onto the bare skin of her ass.

She pulls away to catch her breath, but Harry doesn’t need to take his time. He chases her as she leans away, his tongue seeking out and finding the salty taste of her skin over her pulse. He bites down hard enough to make her squeak, and she unzips his fly to slip her hand through. She finds his cock under the layers of fabric and pulls it free, stroking it in the cool air of the training room.

Harry stands straight, dislodging her from his thigh, and spins her around. She laughs, giddy, and grabs for the desk that holds the training room’s control system. He bends her over it, one hand on the center of her back just below the straps of her holster, the other pushing down the elastic waistband of her leggings.

“Hurry up,” she says, glancing over her shoulder at him. His eyes are glued between her legs, his tongue caught between his teeth, but he looks up at her words. A slow smirk blooms across his face, and he presses down harder on her back. He steps closer, a firm grip on the base of his cock, and presses the tip to the wetness between her legs. 

She strains back to meet him, caught up in his desperate energy, and he slides inside of her with a deep groan. Her pants and underwear are still around her legs, keeping her thighs together, and it makes Harry feel even bigger than he is. She bites her lips and tries to muffle her whine as he holds her hip with one hand and her harness with the other. 

Held in place, there’s little she can do now but hold onto the desk and try to angle her hips so he’ll hit her exactly where he needs to.

Harry fucks her with fast, precise strokes, pushing into her over and over again as sweat begins to gather on her skin. He grunts each time he fills her, fingers clutching her tight enough for his nails to leave little half-moon indents in her skin, the sounds sending shivers up her spine.

If she’d known this is how he’d react to watching her train, she would have invited him much, much earlier.

Their harsh movements shake the desk. It scrapes on the metal floor, and a datapad clatters by Harry’s feet. Chloe glances back over her shoulder at him, an order to be careful on the tip of her tongue, but the sight of him with his eyes squeezed closed and his head tilted back, mouth open on a silent groan makes her forget her worry.

Her toes curl in her sneakers and she bites the base of her thumb to keep quiet. She can’t let go of the desk to work her hand between her legs to help herself come, so she just holds on for dear life and tries to stifle the moans that Harry’s sharp movements are trying to force from her throat.

A sudden hard tug on the strap of her holster has her arching her back and trying to stand upright, unsteady under Harry’s attention. She reaches back and grabs for his shirt, wrinkling the material in her fingers as she uses it to hold herself upright, and then suddenly his other hand is around her front and pressing insistently on her clit.

“Oh god,” she moans, voice catching in her throat. “Harry…”

He chuckles low in her ear, sounding more than a bit breathless himself, and presses a kiss to the back of her neck. He presses harder with his fingers, timing the tight circles with each deep thrust into her cunt. “Come on, Chloe,” he coaxes, voice rough. “You said you wanted me to hurry…”

She laughs once and then falls apart under his skillful fingers, barely remembering to muffle her cries in time. He works her through it with his fingers on her clit and his teeth against her neck until she begins to calm, then he releases his grip on her so she falls forward to the desk.

She catches herself and rests on her elbows, gasping for breath, legs already shaking. Harry holds her hips steady and thrusts a few more times, each slow stroke making her whimper with overstimulation, before he pulls out and fucks into his fist instead.

He groans low in his chest as pleasure washes over him, and then he groans again when he opens his eyes and sees his come striped across her lower back and starting to drip across the full swell of her ass.

She peers over her shoulder at him, still gasping for breath, and smiles at the way he’s still staring at her and idly stroking his softening cock. He seems to shake himself before looking up at her, and he offers her an almost shy smile as he tucks himself away.

“Here,” he says, and pulls, of all things, a fabric handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe her back clean. She lets him take care of her, smirking in satisfaction, and stands up when he steps away. 

She turns around and pulls her pants back up, grimacing at the cooling sweat and come that now stain her skin. He captures her face in both hands and pulls her to him for another kiss -- this one soft and slow, utterly unlike the ones they shared before. 

She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest when he releases her. 

“Thanks,” he says, speaking just as she starts to explain, “I really need a shower.”

She laughs at him and pulls away, kissing him once more. “Come on, you need a shower too. You can join me.”

His face, still flushed and damp, lights up at her suggestion. “Is that a promise?”

She winks at him before she starts to walk away. Harry has to shake himself to follow her.


	2. Shower

Harry turns the shower water on while Chloe grabs an energy bar to replace the calories she used to power her biotics. It heats quickly, and he drops his medical uniform into the hamper and steps under the spray before Chloe appears in the tiny bathroom.

She hesitates in the door, watching him through the steamed glass as he washes himself. The soap lathers over lean muscles and rinses down the drain, taking with it the sweat they worked up together. She undresses silently, keeping her eyes on him, and then steps into the little stall behind him.

There’s barely enough room for them both, and she has to press against his back in order to fit, but he turns around with a smile and ducks his head down to press his lips to hers. She smiles against him and leans closer to his heated skin.

He breaks their kiss and grabs the soap, working up a lather and using it to massage into her shoulders, down her arms, and across her back. She lets him wash her, standing with her eyes closed and her hands resting on his hips, as he washes and conditions her hair too, and they have to switch positions twice so he can rinse her off in the water coming from the low shower head.

Chloe starts to step away, but Harry stops her with another kiss, and she lets him guide her back into his arms. He rubs the soap over her back and down the swell of her ass, squeezing gently before slipping one hand between her cheeks.

She arches up onto her toes and leans against Harry’s chest, a soft, surprised moan slipping from her lips. He chuckles and pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head as he explores her body this new way. 

She spreads her legs under his encouragement, wrapping one around his hip to hold herself open for him. He presses his fingers against her entrance, tight circles that do as much to clean her for him as they do to arouse and tease her. He grows hard against her hip as she makes quiet little noises, and he rocks against her as he presses one finger past the tight ring of muscle.

She relaxes around him and exhales hot breath against his neck. Her fingers clutch him tighter, holding his body to hers as she starts to leave a trail of kisses across his chest and up his neck to his jaw. His groan is a soft noise that rumbles from his chest into hers, and his free hand grips her thigh to hold her open for him.

The water is lukewarm by the time Harry releases her, and she’s shivering as he cuts the shower off and passes her one of the towels she keeps folded neatly by the little stall. He doesn’t make her wait long before his hands are on her skin again, and he drips water on the floor as he guides her to their bed.

She lays down on her towel, and he crawls over her, settling between her thighs like he belongs there. She pushes his hair off of his forehead and shifts her hips until she’s comfortable. “I like this side of you,” she says, voice low. 

He grins, eyes flashing. “Good,” he says, “because there’s more.”

She arches her eyebrows at him, a silent challenge, and he accepts it by capturing her lower lip between his teeth. He kisses down her neck, over the roses tattooed on her shoulder, then down to her breasts. He pauses here, as he always does, biting and sucking until she squirms in his grip, before continuing down her body.

She spreads her legs around his shoulders, and he holds them open as he kisses first one thigh and then the other before finally pressing his lips against her clit. She gasps and arches up, but he holds her in place as he begins to lick and suck here too. Her wetness covers his lips and drips down his chin, and he closes his eyes and moans into her as he grinds his own arousal against the mattress.

He pulls away too soon, propping himself up on his knees to peer up the bed at her. She just waits, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, one arm slung over her forehead, to see what he has in mind next. He’s been one surprise after another today, and she doesn’t even know what to expect out of him.

He’s smirking as he grabs her hips and flips her over. She squeals and then laughs as he yanks her up onto her knees and tugs her back so that he’s close enough to duck his head down and lick her waiting cunt again. She presses herself back against his tongue, grinding in little circles to keep him where she wants him, and he smiles against her hot skin.

He slides his hands up her thighs to her ass, squeezing gently before pulling her cheeks apart. She shivers under his touch and pushes back again, trying to glance over her shoulder at him. He holds her in place and squeezes her tighter, then licks a long stripe from her clit up to her asshole, the sensation making her shiver and clench under his touch.

“Please, Harry…” Chloe catches herself before she can beg and buries her face in her pillow instead, a whine forcing itself out of her instead. She curls her toes and grinds against Harry’s face as he continues to flick his tongue over her hole, building up a steady rhythm before pressing just the tip inside.

Chloe reaches behind her with one hand and puts it on Harry’s head, pulling at the short gray hairs there to hold him in place as she wails into the pillow. He moans against her skin, eyes shut tight, and pulls her as close as he can.

When his own arousal becomes too much, he sits up and gasps for breath. She relaxes too, thighs shaking under his hands, and looks at him over her shoulder, eyes wide and dark as he grabs her pillow and places it under her hips. She lets him rearrange her until she’s stretched out on her stomach and his knees are on either side of her thighs, then she shakes her hips until he laughs and leans down to kiss the small of her back.

“Ready?” His voice is low and raspy, and Chloe shivers before she nods and arches her hips up towards his hands.

“So help me, if you don't put your dick in me right now, Harry…” The breathless way she threatens him undermines the seriousness of her words, and he laughs before obeying.

He positions himself carefully, his cock slipping through her wetness before catching on the edge of her cunt. He enters her in one slow slide, groaning in satisfaction as he finally feels her tight and hot around him. She shivers and arches back, trying to pull him in deeper.

He clicks his tongue at her. “Impatient,” he says, holding very still as he runs one hand up and down her spine.

She wiggles her hips again in retaliation. “Tease,” she mutters. “Come  _ on _ , Harry.”

He takes pity on her then and starts to move, setting a steady rhythm that makes her moan each time he hits home. He places one hand on the bed to hold himself steady and uses the other to palm her ass once more, squeezing the muscle toned from all her hours of training.

She grips the blanket underneath them in both hands, trying to hold herself still under Harry’s thrusts, whimpers falling from her lips with each breath. Harry growls deep in his chest and presses his thumb between her cheeks, seeking out and finding her entrance there still wet with his spit. He pushes in, growling again when he feels her clenching tight around his thumb and his cock alike, and fucks her harder.

“Oh, god, Harry, please…” Chloe is babbling, and she _knows_ she’s babbling, but she doesn’t care. She’s desperate for his touch, and he gives her what he knows she wants, fucking her with hard, steady strokes until the growing pleasure is too much and she comes with a low, drawn-out cry as her orgasm rolls over her like a wave.

Harry comes as she does, pushing in deep and spilling inside of her with a shout. He curls over her as he falls under the force of it, and he bites at the ink on her shoulder. His teeth on her skin make her shudder and clench around him again, pulling another moan from him, and then he pulls out and falls to the side. 

She opens one eye and stares at him with her face still pressed to the sheets. “ _ Fuck,  _ Harry,” she says, eloquent as ever, and he smiles without looking back at her. “I don’t know where that came from, but I hope there’s more of it.”

He laughs, the sound loud in their otherwise silent apartment, and he rests both hands on the center of his chest. “Maybe tomorrow, sweetheart,” he says, and he misses the wide grin she gives him at the pet name. “Maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
